Existing charge control systems for lithium-ion or lithium polymer battery cells typically utilize voltage-limited constant current charging of individual cells to maintain an adequate battery charge while also limiting cell degradation rates. This kind of a charge control system, while adequate for commercial applications that do not have large cycle life requirements, is not capable of optimizing the cycle life capability of lithium-ion and lithium polymer battery cells. Ultimate cycle life has a strong inverse correlation with the cumulative amount of overcharge put into the cells by the charge control system. The optimum cycle life is achieved when unnecessary overcharge is exactly zero. In addition, degradation rates can change significantly as the electrodes transition among several charge states. Also, the recharge voltage limit shifts as the cell temperature changes and as the cells degrade over life. Charge control devices or algorithms that automatically optimize the recharge process and that adapt to changes in the environment or to internal cell degradation are not presently available for lithium-ion and lithium polymer battery cells. These and other disadvantages are solved or reduced using the invention.